


Naked Under These Clothes

by janne_d



Series: Under the Uniform [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clothing Kink, First Time, Genderfuck, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he'd just pull them out of the drawer and touch them for a bit and that would be enough, but things had been difficult lately, nothing disastrous but lots of unsatisfactory missions and frustrating situations. So this morning, instead of reaching for his usual boxers, he'd pulled them on instead, shivering a little at the velvety stroke of them over his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Under These Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga_genderfuck prompt: I like to feel... pretty... under my uniform. Massive thank you to torakowalski for the beta.

It really was amazing how everything that could possibly go wrong in the Pegasus galaxy did go wrong. John could probably take a little of the blame for his situation, since he had known he was taking a risk, but there was no way he could have seen this coming. If he had, he certainly wouldn't have worn them, no matter how good they felt.

He'd smuggled them to Atlantis wrapped inside his other clothes, a small enough risk considering how much comfort he knew they could bring him, and most of the time they stayed safely at the back of a drawer and only came out when he really needed to feel like… that.

They were John's favourite pair: the smoothest, stretchy black material that was so incredibly soft on his skin that when he'd first got them, he'd just stroked them for several minutes, practically purring at the feel under his fingers. Sometimes he'd just pull them out of the drawer and touch them for a bit and that would be enough, but things had been difficult lately, nothing disastrous but lots of unsatisfactory missions and frustrating situations. So this morning, instead of reaching for his usual boxers, he'd pulled them on instead, shivering a little at the velvety stroke of them over his legs. Women just had no idea how lucky they were; John had never found anything designed for men that felt half as good.

He hadn't been quite able to lift his hands away once they were on, instead sliding his hands up and down his hips, thinking about the way they stretched over and cradled his cock and balls in all that softness, the fabric cupping his buttocks and the way it felt so light and delicate. Like it would take almost nothing to make him naked and that made it even better, to feel on show, adorned rather than clothed and it just added to the thrill of crossing that line, doing something forbidden.

It turned him on, always turned him on, and some mornings he wouldn't have been able to wait, he'd have had to pull them back down and jerk off, hard and fast and breathless. But he'd wanted the build this time, had wanted to walk around Atlantis all day feeling that secret, have people look at him and talk to him and never know that John was wearing something so pretty and provocative under the uniform, that he was thinking about the delicate touches between his legs when he moved. And the anticipation and the warmth would have built up until he couldn't stand it and he would have gone back to his room to touch himself, teasing through the soft material until he came, hot and wild and crying out from sensation.

It was always incredible when John could risk wearing them outside his room, but things were so unpredictable on Atlantis that he had to keep it as a special treat. Today should have been safe though: his team had no missions scheduled, there was no city exploration going on and all John should have been doing was paperwork and meetings, perfect for his needs.

Only Teyla had piped up in the morning briefing that she knew some people who might be willing to trade large amounts of food, but that they only traded on certain days of their planet's year and she'd just remembered that today was one such day. And before John knew it, his team had a surprise mission.

He had hidden his dismay but Rodney hadn't been particularly pleased either, demanding to know why Teyla hadn't given them more notice. Teyla had apologised and explained that the difference in the Athosian and Atlantean cycles had thrown her reckoning off, which was reasonable if annoying. Rodney had still protested the mission, wanting to stay in his lab, but Elizabeth had thought it was too good an opportunity to pass up and all the other gate teams had either just come off a mission or were still off-world. John had reluctantly agreed they should go, and he really had tried to get back to his room to change, but with one thing and another he just hadn't managed it.

And in typical Pegasus-style Murphy's Law, the people of MX-104 had insisted on their guests stripping down to their smalls for a ritual sauna of welcome, no outer garments allowed.

John was completely screwed.

There was a fairly good chance that Teyla and Ronon wouldn't know the distinctions between male and female Earth underwear, but there was no way Rodney wouldn't notice. John's panties were the style he'd heard called boy-shorts, something he'd found quite amusing when he'd bought them, and if they were just low and black and tight he might have got away with it. But they had this band of cream lace around the top that John loved because of the contrast against the black and the way it looked and felt over his skin, and Rodney might not be the most observant man around but it was too much to hope he would remain oblivious to that.

Sure enough, as soon as John forced himself to drop his trousers and kick them off, there was a shocked gasp from Rodney's direction and John felt his face flame red. He didn't dare look directly, just snuck a sideways glance to see Rodney was frankly staring at John's midsection with the most peculiar expression and then John pulled his eyes back front and centre in a hurry. Like he'd hoped, Teyla and Ronon didn't appear to think anything was out of the ordinary and John grabbed for his dignity and held his head high. "Okay, let's get steamy then," he said and followed a smiling Teyla through into the sauna.

They were sharing the sauna with three negotiators from the town they were in and it didn't take long before Teyla and the two women were chatting away pleasantly. Even Ronon looked relaxed by the heat and was apparently comparing scars with the third negotiator, who was one of the town's lead warriors. John made an effort to smile at people and nod like he was listening, but he was very aware that Rodney was totally silent to his left and John could _feel_ Rodney's eyes looking at him. It made his gut churn with nervousness but John couldn't help being aroused by it as well. Someone else was finally seeing him like this, knew John's secret, knew that he liked lace and something pretty next to his skin and John wanted to squirm and hide and spread his legs to display himself better all at once. And that it was Rodney, who already knew John so well and who John had always liked a little more than was safe, just made it even more intense. John was half hard the entire time they were in the sauna, trying to casually hunch over so no-one would notice, and it was only the fear of how Rodney was going to react that prevented a full-blown erection.

After all that, getting dressed and then trying not to balls up Teyla's bargaining over what crops and how much they were going to end up with was fairly anti-climactic. John was too distracted to pay much attention, but he trusted Teyla not to give away more than they could afford so it wasn't like he really needed to participate.

The negotiations concluded quickly and smoothly for once, but then Teyla had been here before. Rodney acted a bit more normally on the trek back to the gate, complaining about hiking being boring and the pointlessness of his presence when all they were doing was talking to farmers. It should have been reassuring, but John hadn't expected Rodney to say anything when Teyla or Ronon was around anyway; he might be tactless but if he'd been going to say anything in public it would have been when he first saw. It seemed he had decided on discretion, and John was grateful for that at least, but Rodney had stopped looking at him at all once they were dressed again and he was getting a little worried that Rodney might be revolted by John's kink. To have Rodney mock him for it would be humiliating, but now it was occurring to John that this might be something Rodney just couldn't handle at all and John would prefer humiliation to losing Rodney's friendship altogether.

He got through the debriefing with Elizabeth somehow, noticing with foreboding that Rodney had gone quiet again and headed for his room as soon as they were released. He didn't know when Rodney was going to confront him, but he knew that Rodney wouldn't just let this go and John really needed to be back in his normal clothes, back in control when it happened. He just felt too vulnerable and open as he was now.

John moved as quickly as he could without attracting attention by running, but he still only had time to get out of his holster, tac vest and boots and undo his fly button before his room door slid open again, Rodney managing to override John's locks even faster than he had expected.

John froze with his hands on his waistband as Rodney looked him up and down before walking in and locking the door behind him again.

"So have you always been a transvestite?" Rodney asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

He didn't sound accusing, but John was having difficulty reading his expression. "I'm not," he managed defensively.

"What, you got someone else's laundry one day and just didn't notice?" Rodney scoffed. "Come off it."

"It's not like that. I've never dressed up as a woman, and I've never wanted to. I just…" John trailed off.

"Like wearing women's panties?" Rodney supplied and John nodded abruptly and looked away, waiting for the rejection or whatever mockery was coming. "I never would have suspected it," Rodney continued.

"You weren't meant to."

"Didn't mind me looking once I did, though, did you?" Rodney said thoughtfully, and John hadn't heard him move but when he looked up Rodney was standing right in front of him. He went to step back, but Rodney caught his hips and stopped him and John lifted his hands to push him away and froze again because one of Rodney's hands was sliding slowly underneath the back of his trousers.

Rodney's thumb rubbed the lace against the skin of John's back and his fingers stroked lower down, sliding the material tantalisingly around on John's cheeks and pulling it up a little between them and John said "_Rodney_" and closed his eyes, grabbing onto Rodney's shoulders.

"I'll stop if you say, do you want me to stop?" Rodney said sounding breathless, not derisive or disgusted at all, and John dropped his head forward onto Rodney's wide shoulder in relief and shook his head. "Thank God," Rodney said and John felt him tremble a little and suddenly got that Rodney was nervous too, that he'd taken a big risk touching John like that, and he wrapped his arms around Rodney's back and pressed into his hand a little.

"Don't stop," he breathed and felt Rodney undo his fly all the way before both his hands slid back inside, squeezing John's butt so he moaned, teasing his balls through the panties, hot and wonderful, and the soft cloth barrier between their skin just intensified the sensations.

"God, you looked so hot in these," Rodney said right into John's ear, tugging at them so John shivered in reaction. "I want to see you again."

"Okay," John groaned, so hot and turned on he could barely think, and Rodney instantly started pulling his t-shirt up so he had to lift his arms or get tangled up and as soon as he was free Rodney was shoving him back towards the bed. He reached for John's waistband once they reached it but changed his mind and stepped back instead.

"You do it," he said, eyes avid on John's crotch and John fought back a wave of something like shyness and nodded. He pulled his socks off first and hesitated a little, looking at Rodney's eager face before he shoved his pants down and stepped out of them.

Rodney made a sound like he'd just been shot and John looked down to see that he was so hard the head of his cock was sticking up out of the lace band and he shifted self-consciously, feeling more exposed than if he had been totally naked.

"Fuck, you're pretty like this," Rodney said, voice rasping with arousal and John couldn't help grinning a little. Rodney really wanted him, and John dropped back onto the bed and let his thighs fall open like he had wanted to earlier in the sauna and he still felt exposed but he loved it because Rodney's eyes on him were hot and desperate and full of the same need John was feeling.

Rodney had been frantically fumbling out of his clothes, but now he just stopped and stumbled forward, dropping onto his knees and running his hands up the inside of John's thighs and John panted and leaned back on his hands. He shook all over when Rodney ducked his head and licked along the edge of lace. It was too much, seeing Rodney's face nuzzling at the panties, so close to John's cock and he arched up trying for more. Rodney's hand wrapped around John's hip, the other slid in to cup and squeeze John's balls through the cloth and Rodney's mouth closed hot and wet over the bare end of his cock and John gave a strangled shout and came shatteringly hard, feeling the pleasure throb through every inch of his body.

He collapsed back onto the bed after, panting and shaking. Rodney had his head resting on John's thigh and his arm was moving frantically, and John yanked him up and over so Rodney was straddling him on all fours. Rodney had managed to undo his pants at some point and John shoved his hand down, knocking Rodney's out of the way to pull his cock out of his boxers and jerk him off, hard and fast. Rodney groaned desperately, his eyes screwing shut as his cock slid hot and wet in John's hand and John licked his lips and watched Rodney's face as his hips bucked and he came, semen spreading warm and wet over John's stomach and making him shiver with want all over again.

He gentled Rodney through the aftershocks, stroking lightly until Rodney blew out a shaky breath and fell onto the mattress next to him, eyes still closed.

After a moment John sat up to get something to clean up with and the situation hit him and he started to smile. His clothes were scattered across the room from his earlier desperation to change, Rodney was still mostly dressed, his jacket hanging off one arm, his boots on and his fly gaping, John was in half-pulled down panties and covered with come and they hadn't even managed to kiss.

He tugged Rodney's jacket all the way off, pulled Rodney further onto the bed despite his protests of not being able to move a muscle, and lay back down so they were facing each other.

"That," he said, "was fucking fantastic," and when Rodney gave him a smug look and opened his mouth to reply, John leaned in and kissed him as softly and sincerely as he knew how.

Rodney went still for a moment then kissed him back, wrapping an arm around John as his hand slid down to stroke John's ass through the panties.

"How about next time we both manage to get naked, and see if it's even better?" John suggested when they pulled apart. Rodney looked startled and John frowned at him and said, "Unless it's just about… you know, for you," and gestured down towards his hips. He hoped it wasn't just the panties, because that would really kind of suck.

"What?" Rodney said. "Oh, no, naked would be good. Really good. Definitely on the agenda for next time," and he smiled happily and John kissed him from relief and because he wanted to, and again because he could and it felt good and then he found he just didn't want to stop.

Eventually Rodney complained that he was getting come all over them both and hustled John into the shower, pulling off his panties and throwing them carelessly into the corner while John started the water, and John leaned on the wall and watched Rodney undress and smiled because for once, just once, everything had worked out just fine.

It had to happen sometime, even in Pegasus.


End file.
